Whispers of the Heart (working title)
by Sunhawk1
Summary: This is an attempt at a rather WAFFy/lemony fics for Ataru/Lum. Rating is for possible future chapters, and may be upgraded to R or NC-17 if necessary.


Whispers of the Heart (working title)  
(Urusei Yatsura Fanfic)  
by Shea McIntee  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Urusei Yatsura... such greatest would only belong to Takahashi-san, for whom I,   
the Great Blue Blunder of DTCC can only gaze upon in awe... You've been warned.  
  
Part 1  
  
'Target... sighted and in range.'  
  
...  
  
'Timing... perfect.'  
  
The hunter stalker forward with as little noise as any other great predator on the scent of   
sweet prey.  
  
To catch the desired prey, there must be bait. For some, a water hole or a grove of trees works.   
For others, more... sophisticated... bait was needed. And for a few, the stealthy approach was essential.  
  
The hunter crouched and sprung, roaring a battlecry that sent fear through the female   
population.  
  
"Sweeto!"  
  
He lunged forward, grabbing for a hold... and missed, catching an arm, instead of... softer...   
flesh. Inside, he shrugged. Good enough. Now...  
  
"- ARLING NO BAKA!"  
  
""  
  
"I-te..."  
  
Ataru Moroboshi moaned as he recovered on the sidewalk, and then dragged himself deeper into  
the park to rest. He flopped down weakly onto a convenient bench to tend his burns.  
  
He was... pathetic, he admitted. Perhaps, (and here many would heartily agree) even masochistic.  
  
Truthfully, chasing girls had lost it's appeal some time ago, but he continued, out of habit, if nothing   
else. There wasn't really much else he could do, and everyone expected it of him, anyway. That is, that   
and that he knew that as long as Lum kept zapping him like that, she was paying attention to him.  
  
'REALLY pathetic.'  
  
He sighed. If he started acting affectionate towards Lum, he'd get diced. If he ignored her, he'd   
get diced AND zapped. As it was, he usually spends too much time running from rich loons with swords   
and an affectionate-yet-naive Oni, and he still got zapped and (almost) diced. It was a no-win situation.   
At this point, it'd take a small miracle to change things for the better.  
  
'Or perhaps careful planning... hmm...'  
  
It was worth a shot, anyway. It couldn't exactly do much to make things worse, at any rate.  
  
Now, who could he count on to help him here...  
  
****  
  
Ataru sat down under a tree in a park some distance from Tomobiki. He needed some   
uninterrupted time to think - well, plot, to be honest.  
  
The first, and greatest, problem was Lum herself. She was affectionate, but was also often naive  
and ignorant of things around her. She also had a bit of a temper... but he wouldn't have her any other way.  
  
What he really needed, he decided, was some time alone with her to sort things out without   
everyone else interrupting at the worst moment. A week, at least, minimum, although a month's rest from   
this place would be better. He doubted that expecting a full month's break was realistic, though. The more  
isolated and away from everyone else's knowledge, the better; the less people know, the less chance of   
interruptions.  
  
Once that was done, whatever he decided, many of the other difficulties would be relatively easy to   
solve; Lum was the linchpin that held everything together. Remove the pin, and most of his current   
problems would lessen or disappear with little effort. Hopefully, once he had a chance to talk with her, he'd   
also be able to enlist her help in dealing with his classmates.  
  
But before that happened, he needed to decide some things, and then set everything up.  
  
Author's Notes: This fic kinda came from my noticing that there weren't very many UY fics in the category,   
and I read those that were there and were impressed by them, particularly UY: Senior Year (Look, I happen   
to really enjoy lengthy fics... the more good material, the longer I'm reading it!). I was daydreaming/dozing in   
class, and my mind kinda drifted around the idea of writing a UY fic (I draw attention to the parallel of Ranma   
and Ataru... familiar, ne?). This was the result. I felt like writing a good WAFFy fic without too much in the   
way of action (there'll be some, of course), and perhaps turning it into a lemon later: I've read a significant   
number of lemons over my fanfic-reading career, and, although a number are not well written (one could say   
that of non-lemon fics, too...), there are some incredibly good (plot-wise and romance-wise) ones out there.   
If you like tasteful lemons, I recommend reading Yarnspinner's and Hopeless Romantic's works (Sailor Moon... ), "The Clone Chronicles" (Tenchi lemon, unknown author), "A Remarkable Destiny," by Gorgo   
(UY: SY author), or any of a number of well-written, plot-focused, and touching lemons. It takes some   
searching, but they're worthwhile.  
(gets off soap box)  
Anyways, let me know what you think/suggestions/ect welcome at deus_ex_mach42@hotmail.com   
((sniff!) Everyone reviews, but my mailbox is getting lonely... WAAAAAAAH!... ... ... sorry 'bout that...)  
  
NOTE ON AUTHOR: I've noticed somewhat of a trend in my fics, so I suppose I'd better tell you what you can usually expect:  
1) no darkfics. I don't mind reading some of them, but I feel that the "real world" is depressing enough; I read to get away from that, really. Also, since I 'visualize' the scenes before/as I write them, I find it REALLY depressing to write them... and I have enough trouble on that subject.  
2) WAFFy material. It won't be necessarily the main focus, and there minght not be a whole lot of it, but expect at least occasional semi-romantic thoughts. I'm, however cynical and depressed I may be at times, somewhat of a softie and most definitely a romantic. Get used to it.  
3) Most of what I write involved 'Ranma 1/2,' although I'm branching out from there a bit.  
4) I attempt to do the best I can, grammer-wise. I (rather immodest, but..) do believe I do a good job. However, that means that if you find an error, for kami-sama's sake, LET ME KNOW!!! ... It's kinda like having a rather embarrassing message being written on you when you fall asleep in class. It's better for me to know about it than to have everyone laughing (or in this case, wincing) over it.  
5) I do attempt to do original ideas, or, at least, put a new spin/new complications in a familiar plot. If someone's already written it (and done a good job), what would be the point of writing it? Aside from the semi-ethical concerns dealing with copying someone's work (even if it's not copyright by them, as is the case for fanfiction), it's, well... not as fun as doing your own thing.  
  
Anyways, sorry 'bout the semi-rant... 


End file.
